


I Love You Too

by LuciferStary



Series: The Tumblr Asks [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Elena I am sorry, F/F, Fluff, Not my best, Pretty Bad, Short, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferStary/pseuds/LuciferStary
Summary: "I love you,""I love you too,"
Relationships: Hylla Ramírez-Arellano & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie & Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie/Hylla Ramírez-Arellano
Series: The Tumblr Asks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liperbicons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liperbicons/gifts).



Kinzie P.O.V.

Hylla is so soft. I am snuggled into her. Her hair is rolling across her shoulder. I am sat next to Hylle Twice-Kill, my girlfriend, the best woman I know. 

We are watching Deadpool. Hylla is analysing it in her head. I can tell. Her nose is scrunched up and so are her eyebrows. She picking apart Deadpool’s tactics. He’s probably fucking up. Hyls could defeat him in a fight, no problem. 

“I love you,” What? What did I just say? I had told my girlfriend that I loved her. I mean, I did, I do but what if it is too much too soon? We have only been dating for a few months. Hylla had wanted to take it slow. Her father and Bellona had a whirlwind romance that ended in the tragedy of him hurting the children he had loved most. 

Hylla picked some popcorn from our plastic clear bowl. We had chucked it in the microwave. A crumb landed on her velvet suit. She extended her legs, making them peek out from under the purple blanket. It had Bratz dolls on it. Reyna was obsessed with them when she was twelve; Hylla bought it to annoy her. 

“I love you too,” I smiled, grabbing some popcorn too. My mind wandered to her father. It does that. Picks up the slightest scent and follows the trail in a manic frenzy. Did he kiss his daughters goodnight? Did he hold Reyna like Hylla, in a hug so tight that air can barely escape? Did he love them? I could not stop myself.

"What was he like?" Hylla tensed. She knew who I talking about. It was like the original word for bear. People were scared to invoke it. I stared at my leopard print top. I loved faux animal prints, slightly less than animals. Hylla thought they were tacky. She had never said it to me nor about me but I had seen her hate for it. She does not know how to argue quietly, I like to think I changed her mind on it.

"He loved us. He never liked us,"

"I like you,"


End file.
